


Restless Nights

by Hyperaxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960s, Avery O'Connor, Elizabeth O'Connor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Short Story, Simone Summerset, Wow i sure hope i caught all the mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperaxx/pseuds/Hyperaxx
Summary: “I heard that Elizabeth and you have a history,” Avery spoke up as he fixed his greying hair, his blue eyes met Simones as he talked. She knew he would never know the full story the two shared with each other, no doubt. “That you two danced with a couple of military men at a bar a few years ago. I don’t trust my wife to keep her hands to herself when i'm gone, she's a dancing woman.”





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first short story in quite awhile and i'm a bit out of practice. Please enjoy my two lovely Characters being big goofy gays, because i sure did.

    As the night dawned upon the usually restless city, it grew quiet as its occupants settled down. But as the silence blanketed the streets, Simone had an insatiable hunger to ruin the noiseless town. She found her feet carrying her down the streets, towards the muffled music of an alehouse. Smokers hung outside the door, a quiet conversation taking place between them. Stepping through the threshold she was immediately overwhelmed. Women were passed between men on the dance floor their patterned dressed were flowing, following their dancers. The singer was incredible, as was the band accompanying her. Simone fell in love with the atmosphere as she had many times before. 

 

   When she broke from her daydream, Simone dived into the crowd, trying to swerve in between the people lingering around tables. finding herself stood in front of the bartender,  Jimmy, who was frantically sanitizing the counter that countless half emptied drinks stood. 

 

   “Hey Jimmy,” Simone chirped, sliding down onto one of the creaky wooden stools. The men sitting a few seats over ogled her, their eyes lingering. She shot them a warm smile. 

 

    Jimmy looked up briefly, with sweat gleaming on his forehead and a tired look in his eyes. “Simone.” he replied curtly.  He pulled out a glass and filled it with ice before turning around to fetch a bottle of Cognac. As he filled the glass Simone retrieved money from her small maroon hand purse that was at her side. Putting a surplus of money onto the counter, she softly said, “Keep the change, Jim.” He nodded and pocketed the money. His calloused hands soon got back to work, bustling around. 

 

     Simone turned in her seat, the glass settled in her petite hands. People watching was one of her favourite pastimes, she always tried her best to deduce what was going on in their personal lives.

 

     Simone worked as a secretary for a wealthy businessman and she was unappreciated at work, at least unappreciated in a professional setting. To the men she worked among, she was physically appreciated for being their eye candy. She scoffed every time she caught them staring, as her boyfriend as well as her brother would not appreciate it much if they were there. She was testing the intellects in the room to try to deduce this about her, as she was analyzing them. 

 

     All the lovely women with their floral dressed and pencil skirts, looking for love after a long day of work. Hearts that were worn on sleeves of military men searching for a night of relief from the duties. 

 

     The space beside her was invaded as she felt the empty seat right beside her become occupied. She was about to politely decline their advances until she noticed it was a woman in a long sleeve navy shirtdress that was accompanied by a black sun hat. Her black hair fell down in curls, the shorter hair cupping her round dark face. Her cat-like blue eyes were highlighted by the lights of the bar. Simone swooned when her gaze fell upon her. 

 

     “Elizabeth,” The woman spoke emphatically, her foreign accent thick. “Elizabeth O'Connor, and you?”

 

      Simone struggled to speak for a moment as warmth swept across her face.  “Simone Summerset.” Then in a rush emotion, she followed up with, “You look lovely tonight.”

 

      Although she had not come here for love, she sure felt it drowning her in it’s waves. The urge to move came across her, and then Elizabeth offered something she could never refuse. “Care to dance?” 

     The band was loud in her ears as she thought over the invitation. She could feel the steady sound of the brass and string instruments as the singer bellowed out her notes accompanied by slight movements that mimicked dancing. 

 

     “We can't.” She whispered guiltily. She knew what rumors would grow from the mouths of the observers, the people watchers in the bar. She couldn't afford to ruin the spotless reputation she held in the restless city. 

 

     “Who said we had to do it here?” She smoothly followed up with as she stood up from her seat. Elizabeth slowly walked towards the door, waiting for Simone to caught up. 

 

     “You going to go with her, or are you going to sit there with your mouth open?” Jimmy spoke up from behind her. Simone panicked, jumping up from the stool. Winking, Jimmy held a gloved finger up to his lips, an action that spoke a silent promise. 

 

     Simone swerved in and out of the drunkards and the flirting couples who stood in clumps around the smoke-filled bar. With the exit in sight, she left the warmth and walked out into the chilling night. The smokers that loitered there before had been long gone, their fags laid in the ashtray. Elizabeth leaned against the metal railing across from the building. 

 

    “I would love to dance, Elizabeth.” Simone exclaimed, her hands finding themselves laying on her thighs. Elizabeth turned around, a small smile finding its way onto her garnet coloured lips. She outstretched her hand towards Simone who graciously accepted it. They slipped their way into each others embrace, swaying to the slowed music from inside the building. Simone’s heels clicked on the cement below them as Elizabeth twirled her around. 

 

    “Care to join me for a night full of wine and record players?” Elizabeth offered as she pulled herself from Simone’s embrace. People were beginning to stumble from the bar in groups. 

 

    Simone nodded, her curly blonde hair bobbed up and down with her head. “I would love too.” She confessed as she flattened out her red aline dress that glittered under the moonlight. Elizabeth took the lead, but stayed close to her guest. Simone struggled to revive the conversation. 

 

    “My husband is out of town.” The other woman stated as she took Simones hand. “I hope that doesn’t change your mind?” 

 

    “No. This isn't my first time sleeping with a married Woman.” Simone confessed to Elizabeth in a hushed voice. 

 

    They walked the empty silent streets of their comfy little city. Under the streetlights they swayed to their own music, and found themselves pausing for a moment to share the promised dance that they never wanted to end. 

 

    “My house is just down the block.” Elizabeth muttered as she rifled through her small black purse in search for her house key. Sooner or later she retrieved the item and held it in her tense hand. 

 

    Both women stopped at a baby blue rancher lined with white picket fences. The home was void of any personal touches other than a few shrubs and flowers that grew on the perimeter of the lawn. Elizabeth opened the gate and held it open for Simone, who followed her into the yard. Elizabeth jammed the silver key into the lock, before pushing open the painted white wooden door, and with a flick of a switch the lights in the house came alive. Simone stood at the door, peering at the interior. The smell of new furniture, coffee beans and expensive perfume invaded Simones senses, but she had no complaints. As Simone took in the new scenery, Elizabeth took the liberty of closing the curtains as to block the view of any prying eyes. 

 

    “Such a lovely home you have Mrs. O'Connor.” murmured Simone as she felt the picture frames lining the walls, showing photographs of Elizabeth and presumably her husband. They looked to be having the time of their lives in far places. “I dont live that far from here. I was actually thinking about moving to the suburbs,” She sighed, “Soon I'll be too old for the city life to suit me anymore.”

 

    Simone heard a record scratch from across the room, then footsteps padding across the tiled floors of the kitchen, sounds of wine pouring soon followed. She followed the sound, leading her towards Elizabeth who held out a wine glass filled with the merlot coloured liquor. 

 

    “I'm going to slip into something more comfortable if you don’t mind.” Elizabeth followed up with, in a coquettish tone, “Ms. Summerset.” 

 

    Simone stifled her embarrassment by sipping at her wine. Elizabeth disappeared into her bedroom, without a second glance. Simone felt shameless about her desires, as she had come to terms with her attraction long before she became intertwined with her partner. Although she would be lying if she said she had not felt something for the man, but she singled it out as a longing for a platonic friendship rather then a romantic one. 

 

    The record skipped for a moment, and reeled Simone from contemplating her love life. She shuffled over to the record player, and reset the needle in a different spot. A smooth song entranced her into a somber mood. As footsteps approached, she turned around. There stood Elizabeth, who wore white lingerie. The lace stuck to her figure, from the pointed chest down to upper thigh. She leaned against the doorway.

 

    “Feel free to make yourself comfortable Ms. Summerset.” Elizabeth cooed as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

    “Naturally.” Simone said as she rushed her hands to reach for the silver zipper located on the back of her dress. Elizabeth swept up behind her, and slowly pulled the zipper down. “Thank you.” murmured Simone. The red dress dropped to her feet, and she kicked it to the side. She adorned her usual pointed black bralette with the bottoms to match. A garterbelt connected her stockings that had been showing from under her dress. 

 

    The queued song started up, and upbeat tones filled the room. They gathered their bearings and began to dance with each other, swaying to the song. With every dip and twirl they soon became one with the music and in tune with each other. The night came to a close after all the dancing and drinking, with music of their own. 

 

Simone fell deeply in love, and came back many times into Elizabeth's arms. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

     True to her promise, Simone grew to old for the city life. The next time she crossed paths with Elizabeth after that faithless night was when she had moved in across the street with her brother. White picket fences, yellow paint, and flowers of her own. Her partner left her for another woman he had met at work and needless to say she wasn’t too disappointed about it. 

 

      Elizabeth and her husband, Avery, greeted her with a offering a plate of handmade pastries and a Toddler on her hip. Simeon invited them into her newly furnished house where they shared the baked goods Elizabeth had made . 

 

      “I heard that Elizabeth and you have a history,” Avery spoke up as he fixed his greying hair, his blue eyes met Simones as he talked. She knew he would never know the full story the two shared with each other, no doubt. “That you two danced with a couple of military men at a bar a few years ago. I don’t trust my wife to keep her hands to herself when i'm gone, she's a dancing woman.” 

 

      “Oh yes, I know how much Elizabeth loves dancing.” A look was shared in between the two women when Avery turned away to inspect the interior decorating in detail. 

 

      “We should get together sometime soon so the kids could get more acquainted.” Elizabeth suggested to Simone. Avery slowly glanced over to his wife, and sighed. 

 

      “I have to leave for New York tomorrow,” Avery exclaimed scrunching up his face causing deep ridges to form across his face as he spoke. He took to fixing his white folded sleeves, something Simone could only assume was a habit of his. Sighing, Avery looked over at his wife “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten, honey.” 

 

      “No, I didn’t. It doesn't have to be this week, we wouldn't want to do it without you.” Elizabeth exclaimed. Then with a look to the setting sun, she whispered, “We must get going Simone, it is getting quite late.” Avery agreed with Elizabeth, who went to pick up her child and the clean plate they brought over. 

 

       Simone let the pair out and slowly closed the door behind the couple. She felt restless, and she wanted to ruin the quiet that invaded the peaceful summer night. She needed to dance, but the only thing her body supplied was tears for the years of lost time and regrets she had.

______________________________________________________________________________

        Life continued on as it had before. As winter inched closer, the trees that littered their suburbs shed their colourful leaves that Simone had the pleasure of watching her little brother, Florence, and Elizabeth's son, Elliot  jump around in. Avery had been gone for two weeks. Elizabeth assured this was normal of him, Avery was a businessman after all. 

 

        “Do you miss the nights where we could leave our lives behind and just dance?” Simone reminisced aloud. Elizabeth nodded as she took a photograph of the children as they ran around, throwing the piles of leaves around. 

 

        “We don't have to throw that away just yet. We are still so young, so much life left in us,” Elizabeth argued, “I will dance to the day I die and I damn well hope that you are dancing beside me.” 

 

         Simone held back tears that threatened to leave her. “I thought you grew comfortable with your life as a married woman.”

 

        “The suburban life never suited me. I'm an adrenaline junky, i'm a dancer and a lover.” murmured Elizabeth, who turned to face the other woman who stood at her side. “I love you Simone.” 

 

        “Don’t you do this to me now.” Simone yelled her frustration. “You say that but your just going to go back to your husband.” 

 

        “Simone,” Elizabeth pleaded, “I love you, and I have every since we shared our first dance. I loved the wine and dances we shared, I loved the music we made deep into the night. I love you with my all being, and i know that no one can truly know how we feel, but i know you love me as much as i love you.” 

 

        Simone took a moment to compose herself, before she melted from the pure warmth and emotion radiating from such a bold statement. “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

 

       Things were never the same from that point onwards. Avery returned a few days after the exchange, and Elizabeth frequently came over for wine. Her husband had nothing to suspect from their blossoming relationship, nothing more than a strong platonic relationship between two hard working women. And everytime Avery stepped out of town, Simone never had to be restless again for she had a dancing partner to ruin the nights silence with. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for sticking till the end! Big thanks to my Beta Reader, whos quotev is https://www.quotev.com/snugglebumms . Please go check them out. Leave a comment or some kudos and you'll make my day. Yet again, thank y'all.


End file.
